dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane
Jane is the youngest daughter of Bloodtooth and the only T rex alive that appears on Dinosaur Island at the end of season 4. History One Little Victory She is first seen chasing off a Archeopterix. Then out of nowhere a Acrocanthasaurus appears. Jane makes a mad dash to her parents Bloodtooth and Owen who fight and kill the Acrocanthasaurus. Farewell to the Kings Fang and Caroline battle Bloodtooth and Owen and unfortunitly for Jane Bloodtooth and Owen are both killed. Luckily she stays hidden and escapes. We Hold On Jane is moving as far away as possible from her home to avoid Fang and Caroline. Then she hears a Triceratops and hides. Not because it will eat her. But because the Triceratops will trie to get rid of something that could harm it in the future. In the end Jane is able to stay hidden from the Triceratops. Losing It Jane is struggling to find food and is beginning to starve as she has not eaten in weeks. Resist Jane (close to death) Jane finally finds a dead Stegosaurus her first meal in weeks. However a dead dinosaur is a magnet for predators as a Baryonyx arrives and tries to eat Jane. Again she is saved, this time it's by her half brother Nigel. They then decide to stay by each others side and feast together on the dead Baryonyx. Turn the Page Jane is now a healthy young Tyrannosaur. She then runs around letting Nigel chase her. Nigel worries whenever she dose that. But Jane runs into two Allosaurus. Nigel stands up for Jane and fight the two Allosaurus. Nigel charges in and attacks one Allosaurus while one Allosaurus bites Nigel on the back of the head. Eventually both Allosaurus begin attacking Nigel. But he breaks free from the attack and bites one of the Allosaurus's. But the Allosaurus breaks free and bites Nigel's leg. The two Allosaurus begin to pin Nigel to the ground biting his face. Jane can only watch in horror. But finally Nigel breaks free. Knocking both to the ground. One of the Allosaurus's gets the wind knocked out of him and Nigel finishes him off by grabbing his head and smashing it against a rock multiple times. The other Allosaurus retreats not wanting the same fait. In The End Jane and Nigel are seen at the end of the episode. On Mount Evolution. about to face off against, Fang and Caroline. Jacob's Ladder Jane and Nigel face off against, Fang and Caroline in a battle to the death. Although Fang and Caroline start with the upper hand and kill even Nigel, Jane comes back, by biting Caroline and smashes her into a bunch of rocks. She then Pushes Fang back and off Mount Evolution. Officially Getting revenge on the 2 Charchardontasaurus's who killed her parents. Here We Go Again A Stegosaurus grazes, but hes soon interrupted when Rose and her pack finally attack after days of stalking.Titus comes from the left, the Stegosaurus backs up, then from the right Jane appears, both begin to close in from both sides ready to strike the Stegosaurus, Jane tries to strike but Titus urges her not to attack yet, Jane defies him and attacks anyways. The Stegosaurus uses this chance to bolt Jane charging right after him with Titus behind. The Stegosaurus then runs into the leader Rose. Now the Stegosaurus is cornered. Jane gets in some bites to the neck and legs. Titus tries to attack the back. The Stegosaurus swings at Jane but Jane ducks and the thagomizers miss her. The Stegosaurus then swings at Titus after a few missed strikes he hits Titus right in the leg. Enraged Rose bites the back leg of the Stegosaurus causing him to collapse. Rose then finishes him off with a neck bite. As punishment for getting Titus injured for attacking early Jane is bitten in the face by Rose. Jane is the lowest in the pecking order and will be lucky to eat anything from the kill. Inhale Jane is getting facebitten again by Rose. Rose seems to be taking her anger on Jane more and more. Rose nuzzles Titus on the other hand and is beginning to show basic nesting behaviors as well. Jane walks off and then charges at William to take out some of her stress, William runs away. Pastures Titus approaches Jane while Rose is out hunting. Despite the nesting behaviors from earlier Rose has refused to mate with Titus. Titus is still getting more and more sexually active each day. As well as that Jane is now old enough to mate. The two begin to nuzzle, and then rub sides a form of courtship dance. But Rose returns furious at what she is seeing and rams Jane into a rock. Jane goes to drink at a stream, where she meets William again. Jane does not have the energy for him so William gets a drink to. Cloud Burst A flash flood hits the Northern Forest. Rose takes charge and tells Jane and Titus to go to lower ground, they all trudge through the rapidly growing water. Rose briefly runs into Jasper who is displaced by the flowing water. But Titus soon gets stuck. Rose urges Jane not to go back to him but Jane will not let her only friend die. She goes back through the water and back to Titus. Titus is panicking Jane tries her best to keep him calm. She slowly breaks him out and then Titus is free. Jane and Titus look at there home as it drowns. Later at night the pack reunites with rain still coming down with incredible force. Rose yells at Jane to back away from Titus but Jane stands her ground. The two lock in a deadly duel thrashing and biting. Due to the night cameras not being super water resistant the cameras cut in and out. Jane gets forced to the ground. But Jane refuses to stay down. Jane lunges and breaks Rose's arm. This leads to the fight becoming a draw. Both stand injured. The night cameras cut out. In the morning the flood waters have drained. Appearances *DI S4 EP1 *DI S4 EP4 *DI S4 EP6 *DI S4 EP7 *DI S4 EP8 *DI S4 EP10 *DI S4 EP12 *DI S4 EP13 *DI S5 EP1 *DI S5 EP3 *DI S5 EP5 *DI S5 EP6 Trivia * Jane is named after Jane the nickname for a T-rex skeleton found in Ekalaka Montana Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters